


MHYRIELLE

by Amateurhosuefic



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateurhosuefic/pseuds/Amateurhosuefic
Summary: requested by - silverlightdragoni finally have had some time to sit and work on requests and here is the out come of this one lola pretty hot monster comes to claim josie as their mate. hope might be a little but jealous. what happens when the new girl on campus is a little more than meets the eye?





	1. Chapter 1

“ok….. but x-men origins is the shit” hope said while popping another grape into her mouth.

“what about Deadpool? Ryan Reynolds was literally meant to be wade Wilson.” Mg replied grabbing a fry off the plate in front of him.

“x-men origins literally INTRODUCED wade Wilson into the MCU. Ya know. With the super soldier program…….. where his mouth was wired shut…… he had a fight scene with wolverine…..” she said hoping to jog his memory. Honestly. What kind of superhero nerd is he.

“I thought that was the batman movie” lizzie interjected

“wrong cinematic universe although I will give you credit for staying awake when we watched that” josie replied engrossed in the debate.

“ok. But, living on a larger scale here….. whats better. The MCU, the DCU, the dc tv shows, or the marvel tv shows” landon said sparking a debate with mg

 

“ok, dc has a few things going for them with the movies but honestly, there’s only so many times you can showcase henry cavils superman wearing the underwear on the inside.” Mg said

“yeah, I think in terms of storylines marvel definitely has it a little better so far. We have the x men, the avengers, solo movies like the spiderman movies and Deadpool, we are good. With dc we have batman and superman and then everything else is basically obsolete. Like the green lantern” hope said

“I disagree tho cause like, superman is awesome” lizzie said

“id probably be more of a DC cinematic universe fan if they made more movies about the villains or other heros or something. Like they have the suicide squad but that’s just one movie” josie said

“ok but movies vs series” landon said

“the shows are usually more personal towards the heros plus we get to see more of the comic book characters and cool twists.” Josie said

“yeah shows all the way” hope agreed

“ok…. Time for the big one.”landon said

“marvel or dc” he said sparking yet another debate between him and mg.

Hope caught josies eye. She was tempted to look away but something pulled her in. hope was usually easily sucked into josies beautiful brown eyes but the look of fondness behind them made something pull deep in the pit of hopes stomach.

Hoe was pulled out of her thoughts by Alaric running frantically through the library with his favorite crossbow which the grils dubbed ‘THE MANSPREADER’ after their incident where josie showed off yet another fire spell she knows. He eyed the food warily before deciding to lecture the teens about their habit to bring food into the library when there wasn’t a snake tongued monster threatening to break the schools barrier spells.

“dr. Saltzman?........” hope said gesturing to THE MANSPREADER in his hands.

“monster……. No time…… lets go” he said breathlessly gesturing for hope to follow him as he ran out of the room

Hope grabbed josies hand and pulled her to her feet as they took off after the headmaster, lizzie and mg in tow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The group made their way through the halls practically trampling the busy students eventually making their way to the front of the school. The group ran to the barrier gates guns ablaze turning the corner to find….. wait….. wheres the monster?\

 

The only thing they saw was some girl cowering in the corner. Said girl got up quickly when she notices the groups presence. Her eyes flit over everyone eventually landing on josie. As the teenagers eyes lingered on josie, the brunette began to blush. They held their staring contest a little longer before hope coughed dramatically pointing between the two girls with her eyes.

She wasn’t jealous obviously……. Pfft….. no……she…. She was with landon……… and josie is her own person…. Yeah…… whatever…..; hope was unfazed.

 

“uuuuhhhh….. who the fuck are you” lizzie asked finally breaking the tension filled staring contest between the 3 girls.

“uuuuhhh….. who the fuck are you?” the girl asked back

 

“I asked you first” lizzie said

 

“I asked you second” the girl said back

Lizzie glared at her

“fine. My name is rielle hym, I was sent here by my parents who figured I would be safe from the witch hunt in my hometown.

“well that’s not sketchy” hope said

Josie glared at her immediately ripping the smirk off of hopes face. Why was josie believing her so easily? In fact……. Everyone seemed to trust her.

“where are you from again?” hope asked..

“Arizona” rielle replied

“doesn’t Arizona have a safe - haven for supernaturals? Why come here” hope asked

“ I heard the headmaster helped take down Klaus mikaelson…. I figured id be safer here.” She said.

If riels words just so happened to punch a hole through hopes chest and squeeze her heart painfully, she didn’t let it show.

“doesn’t Tucson have a far more equipped weaponry situation” hope asked

“Tucson was too far for us. I had to come here” rielle said after a moment of hesitation.

“oh? Where are you coming from?” hope asked again. Something about rielle was rubbing her the wrong way.

“im actually right by mystic falls”

“I thought you were from Arizona?” hope said

Rielle paled visibly

“uh….. I am…. Uh…. From there originally but….. my family moved here when I was 10” she said nervously

The group smiled along

“well its nice to meet you rielle. Welcome to the Salvatore school” lizzie said offerring her hand

“im lizzie  
“im josie”  
“sisters” lizzie added  
“twins” josie clarified  
“fraternal obvs” lizzie joked

“girls, why don’t you take rielle here on the grand tour” he said gesturing from rielle to the school

“sure daddy” lizzie said

“no problem” josie said excitedly grabbing josies hand raising a fire inside of hope who tailed them through the school

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“and this-“ she gestured around the room while spinning in a circle “is our magical history class” lizzie said finalizing the tour.

“most of the things we showed you wont really be relevant in your day to day life here since you’re a witch but, we figured we would give you the whole run down of what happens so you’ll be prepared in the future.” Josie said giggling at rielle’s smile

“thanl you guys for the tour. I know I kind of sprung up on you” rielle said shyly

“nonsense, its no big de-“ josie was cut off by Penelope sauntering through the halls making her way to the twins.

“sup jojo I have a note read it alone ple-“

“NOPE” josie said shoving the paper back into penelopes hand and walking away.

“what was that about” rielle asked when they were as far away from penelope as possible

“josies ex” lizzie replied simply

Rielle gained a look of sympathy

“I know breakups can be hard” rielle said cupping josies cheek and gently forcing her to look into her eyes.

“were fine, im over it now” josie said eyes flitting to rielles lips

Just as both girls were leaning in, hope sped across the hallway knocking into the pair.

“ow bitch!!!” rielle said holding her arm. (which hope never touched btw)

“shit, sorry guys” hope said with convincing mock remorse.

“go back where you came from bitch” rielle said quietly to hope, eyes flashing green before returning to normal.

“what??? No way!” hope said.

“what???? Why didn’t that work?” rielle shouted visibly upset as the girls in the background just continued smiling. Seemingly oblivious to the events unfolding in front of them.

“why didn’t what work?” hope asked confused\

Rielle walked closer to hope “nothing” she said moving in further, hand caressing hopes cheek.

Hope looked extremely uncomfortable. “nothing at all” she said capturing hopes lips

Hopes eyes widened comically and she pushed the girl off of her.

“what the hell!!!!” hope shouted angrily

“HOW DID THAT NOT WORK EITHER!!!!!” rielle yelled 

“HOW DID WHAT NOT WORK YOU FUCKING CREEP!!!!” hope yelled clearly agitated. Somehow no one even glanced towards the girls yelling.

“GODDAMMIT!!!” rielle yelled as she suddenly grabbed hopes neck and smashed her head repeatedly into the ground eventually knocking her out. Normally it wouldn’t happen that easily but rielle was known for her element of surprise.

Rielle kicked hopes limp form into an open closet and locked the door.

She turned around flipping her hair over her shoulder and walked to the two smiling twins.

“ready to go girls?” she asked while looping her arms in theirs

“yes” they replied in unison before the trio walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically for some reason i imagine injured hope to be extremely nonchalant so.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forget if i tagged the whole violence thing, but disclaimer, hope is injured pretty badly. ya know, head being smashed on the floor repeatedly in the last chapter and then shoved into a closet for 3 days is pretty much never a good thing for your health so..... sorry?

“ugnh” hope groaned as she slowly attempted to push herself off of the floor.

 

Once hope made it to a standing position, she got extremely dizzy. She tried to grab on to something to prevent falling back onto the floor, but she couldn’t see anything. Partly because her eyes were still closed, but opening them would prove futile, wherever she was, it was dark.

 

Hope took a second to survey herself, and her surroundings.

 

Hurt like a motherfucker. Check

 

Cant see shit. Check.

 

No clue whats going on. Check.

 

Don’t know where I am or how I got here. Check.

 

Hopes mental checklist ended there, as another wave of pain hit her, nearly casing her to fall onto the floor again.

 

Hope found purchase her left hand, albeit unstable, it allowed her to move her right hand to her forehead in attempts to somehow squish the pain from her head.

 

However, she never got to attempt that, as her hand met little crunchy pieces and a buttload of warm sticky stuff, some caked on in some places, dried out around the edges.

 

Hope felt around for some kind of lightswitch so she could examine the coppery scented substance on her forehead. She had an inkling about what it may be, but she had a bad habit about fearing the worst. Even if she was almost always right.

 

Hope felt a string above her head and pulled.

 

A bright florescent light immediately flooded the room, causing hope to shield her already closed eyes with her arm.

 

After a few moments of adjusting to the light, hope took away her forearm and attempted to open her eyes. While a treacherous battle, hope got her eyes to remain open long enough to case her surroundings, and while her vision swam, she did just that.

 

It was a small room, walls lined with shelving, a lot of shelving. Said shelving was loaded up with buckets and cleaning products galore.

 

Ah yes, the janitorial closet.

 

Hope remembered the sticky stuff on her forehead and wiped at it again, momentarily increasing the near debilitating pain, and looked at her hand.

 

Just as she suspected. An actively bleeding wound.

 

There must be some kind of shrapnel inside the wound preventing it from healing properly.

 

Internal injuries, like of her brain or heart, usually healed slowly as she hadn’t unlocked her vampire side completely, but skin injuries, like from a knife or bullet, usually healed quickly unless something was stuck inside, like the knife or bullet.

 

Whatever was causing the head wound wouldn’t take itself out, but hope couldn’t exactly see herself to take care of it. She learned from experience that trying to pull something out of someones head without being able to see it, was a bad idea. Don’t ask.

 

She could use magic, but the last time she tried using it in her state things didn’t exactly go over well.

 

Lets just say josie isn’t the only one who almost accidentally burned down the school.

Oh right, josie.

 

Things were a little fuzzy, but hope did remember feeling extreme dread. Josie is probably in some kind of trouble.

 

All hope knew, is that nothing was going to get done with her in the closet. (hehe)

 

“hmph” hope tried.

 

Coughing, she forced her voice to croak out for help.

 

“hel-lo?”

 

“s’anybody ou thher?”

 

Once hope realized she sounded drunk and that no one was out there or going to help her, she decided to take the risk and slam her body into the door.

 

“ow” she said, holding her shoulder, curling into a ball to protect her ribs and head subconsciously.

 

She vaguely heard the door jiggling, but couldn’t really decipher or register the onslaught of noise at the time.

 

“hope?” she heard someone say, sort of. It was muffled.

 

She gave a half hearted groan whimper noise in response.

 

“oh my god what happened? Is that your blood outside on the floor???”

 

“oh, h=hey mgh, wasup?” hope slurred out drunkenly, thankful that someone found her, and that she recognized him as MG.

 

“whats up?!? Hope what happened to you?!?” he shouted in concern. Rightfully so, hopes skull was cracked and caved in and bloody and frankly kind of gruesome looking.

 

Hope groaned and held her head at the intrusive shout.

There was blood smeared, like, everywhere.

 

“d’now, jst knda…. Woke up here”

 

“ok, come one. Lets get out of here and get you checked out or something.” MG said, attempting to stay calm, even though it was one of his best friends on the floor, bleeding and shoved into a closet. He was not calm at all btw.

 

“y’sure” hope uncurled, exposing just how messed up she was. She was kneeled next to a pile of blood on the floor.

 

Hope groaned as she tried to get up, falling limply back onto her side and trying to curl up again.

 

“crap, hope stay with me” MG said as he uncurled hopes body and dragged her out from under her shoulders.

 

He propped hope against a wall outside the closet.

 

“I’ll be right back, stay here” he said as hope fought to keep her eyes open.

 

“roger tht cap’n” she half-heartedly saluted 

 

MG ran off in search for help. Just as he turned a corner, he collided with emma, spilling her coffee everywhere.

 

“Ms.Tig, thank god. I need help”

 

“sure thing Milton what’s u-“ MG grabbed her hand, practically dragging her to hope’s nearly unconscious body.

 

Just as emma saw hope, both MG and herself took off towards her, just in time to see her cough up some blood painfully, again, attempting to curl into herself.

 

“oh my god what happened?!?” emma said, dropping everything MG had shoved into her hands on the way and kneeling down to check her pulse.

 

“i-I have n-no idea, I just heard something crash into the closet door and opened it and I saw her on the floor and I didn’t know what to do so I moved her and got you-“

 

“what did she say?”

 

“a bunch of mumbled nonsense mostly” MG said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and gesturing wildly with the other.

 

Hope cracked open her eyes a bit before they fluttered closed again, breathing seeming to take way more effort than it should.

 

“heyyy, ts’a party now” hope slurred out.

 

“hope…. Hope!” emma tried to get her attention so she could examine the wounds but it was no use, hope’s level of lucidity would be of no help.

 

God only knows what happened or how long she was in the closet for. Emma had nothing to go off of to asses her injuries.

 

“why is she breathing like that?” MG asked, growing more concerned by the second.

 

It wasn’t until then that emma noticed the raspy, uneven disaster that was hopes breathing.

 

Hopes head lolled to the side and she coughed again, blood dribbling down her chin as if she had been stabbed.

 

Emma quickly lifted up hope’s shirt revealing a nasty bruise, lining from her right hip all the way beyond what emma could see, wrapping around her entire right side.

 

“I think she cracked a rib, or more like 4”

 

“HOW? How did this even happen??? Shes hope mikaelson, not even malivores army has gotten close enough to hope to do this.” Mg said, biting his blood covered nails anxiously.

 

“I have no idea. Im guessing the ribs-“ emma lifted the shirt further “and apparently shoulder, were self inflicted after the obvious head injury, she probably punctured a lung as well.”

 

“dude! That is so dangerous! How do we fix that?!?” mg asked.

 

“we have to get her to the infirmary, we cant do much here as any medical equipment we do have is in there. She wont heal if her bones are moved out of place, which my guess is that at least one is, or if there is shrapnel of some sort in the wounds. My guess is that if we clear out any of that, that her outside injuries will begin to heal. The problem is if her lung was punctured, we need to cut into her to fix that before the ribs will heal. It looks like her shoulder is slowly healing, but our main concern is the ribs.” Emma said quickly.

 

“ok, only one problem. I had to drag her out of the closet, she can barely walk.”

 

“luckily theres two of us and shes rather small eh?” emma said, trying to wake up hope enough to get her standing.

 

Emma put one of hopes arms around her shoulder and helped the not so mighty looking tribrid to her feet.

 

MG swung the other arm around his shoulder, mirroring emma, and hope let out a whimper.

 

“sorry beasty.” He apologized before the trio made their way down the hallways.

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

So, how are you settling in?” lizzie asked as she dropped her tray onto the table and sat next to her sister, across from rielle.

 

“I’m not gonna lie, its been a crazy 3 days but Im glad I have you guys to walk me through it.” Rielle replied as she caressed josie’s hand from across the table.

 

Josie giggled giddily.

 

“now, how are you guys doing?”

 

“good. We haven’t seen hope in a while, we should do that!” josie said excitedly, her sister nodding along.

 

“NO!” rielle shouted as she abruptly stood up.

 

The twins didn’t seem phased by the outburst, instead smiling and nodding along at rielle’s next statement.

 

“you can’t see hope anymore” rielles eyes flashed green.

“she left. She abandoned you and you hate her for it.” Rielle finished, sitting back down in her seat calmly.

 

“ew. Honestly, why did we even try to be her friend? She’s such a bitch” Lizzie said, picking up a baby carrot off her tray and munching it angrily.

“I know right! I went out of my way to be her friend and she just leaves.” Josie added.

 

“sounds like a real piece of work.” Rielle stated, flipping her raven locks over her shoulder, eyes flashing from blue to green one final time as she stood up, threw out her tray, and summoned the girls to her side with an outstretched hand.

 

Josie walked over, grabbing rielle's hand and melting into her shoulder, Lizzie following close by rielle's other side.

 

“lets get to class, girls.” Rielle said, the Saltzman twins following her obediently

**Author's Note:**

> i finally got around to doing more requests lol. hopefully i can get the rest done too. i have like 50 from my requests post a month or 2 ago so its ah.... its been a little craszy. i had originally planned on getting them all done by the end of this month but my life got a little hectic but, im back and wwill be trying to upload more frequently. i currently have like 6 ongoing multichapter fics so we shall see how it goes lol. anyway i hope you guys enjoyed so far, comments, reviews, requests, and the like are always welcome. peace out and some other cringey outro sayings! :)


End file.
